Ser tu chica
by Suomi27
Summary: Aunque sea una mentira, aunque simplemente sea para tranquilizar mi mente, dime que soy la única... Sakura s POV, Yaoi, SasuNaru! AU!


Naruto todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor.

* * *

**Ser tu chica**

_Aunque sea una mentira, aunque simplemente sea para tranquilizar mi mente, dime que soy la única._

* * *

Cuando su mirada te encuentra, puedes notar como la encantadora sonrisa se desvanece de sus labios, y como sus ojos parecidos al cielo se agitan, rehuyéndote tímidamente.

A diferencia de él, tú te mantienes en calma; no puedes dudar, no ahora que has llegado tan lejos. Te limitas a contemplarlo en silencio, sin que de tus labios salga alguna palabra, ni siquiera una de sorpresa, cuando te das cuenta de su posición.

Es un niño, ¡apenas escasos 14 años cumplidos! Su cuerpo ligeramente desarrollado y curvo le hace llamativo. Un adolescente saludable y hermoso, lleno de energía.

Ante tu escrutinio se remueve nervioso, pero cuando por fin se atreve a afrontar tu mirada te quedas helada de la impresión.

Te lo dice todo, sin reservas, con sinceridad.

El turbio azul te habla de remordimiento, de lo mal que se siente consigo mismo, con las cosas por la forma en que se han dando. Te pide perdón, por lo mucho que te ha hecho sufrir, por haberte robado lo que era importante para ti.

Sin embargo, deja en claro que, aunque estén mal, no se retracta de sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo puede ser tan intenso? ¿Por qué puede ser capaz de expresar tanto con tan poco?

Es pequeño para su edad, aún y cuando parece tener descendencia extranjera. También parece torpe y distraído, a pesar de poseer tal belleza y corazón. Estas segura de que la única materia en la que resalta es deportes, pero las curitas en su rostro y en sus codos te muestran que aun para ello requiere esfuerzo.

Tú eres buena en todo, y también eres bonita: inteligente, femenina y hogareña.

Una persona perfecta, digna de ser la mujer de Sasuke. Capaz de serle útil en cualquier aspecto, y actuar como a él le parezca conveniente. Podrías complacerle en todo los aspectos, y aún así… ¿Por qué han sido los sencillos sentimientos de Naruto los que le han llenado?

¿Cómo ha sucedido tal cambio? ¿Cuándo Sasuke dejo de gustar de todo lo que eres?

Entre Naruto y tú no hay parecido, ni siquiera relación. Ni el cabello, el tono de piel, el color de los ojos… nada es igual. Ni siquiera las expresiones; él es aún muy joven, conserva pureza, puede sonrojarse por el más pequeño detalle.

Ese estado de inocencia ya ha sido superado por ti. Cuatro años de experiencias los separan, y en ellos se han ido tus expresiones ingenuas y tus sonrisas espontáneas. Tú misma te has hecho de esa manera, cuando te obligaste a cambiar y te forzaste a dejar atrás todos los estúpidos sueños de infancia que sólo te serían un estorbo en tu brillante futuro.

Sasuke es un muchacho serio, heredero de una familia importante. Necesita a alguien de su nivel, que pueda seguir su ritmo sin estorbarle. Sin molestarlo con cosas triviales.

Por él, llegaste a hacer muchas cosas, y harías muchas otra más, si así volvieras a serle suficiente.

Pero la realidad es fría, y la persona frente a ti es la que hoy ha conseguido todo lo que tú trataste de mantener vivo a lo largo de mucho tiempo.

Es Naruto a quien sus manos sostienen de la cintura, al que sus ojos buscan entre la gente. Es por quien espera a la salida del instituto, a quién le gusta enseñarle como besar. Al que le muestra sus sentimientos, a quien le abre el camino del deseo y le enseña sensualidad.

Cosas como esas tú las aprendiste sola, porque nunca hubo en sus besos tal pasión, ni en sus relaciones tanta entrega.

Y a pesar de todo… te parecía tan completo, tan intenso.

Desde niña no has conocido más amor que el que él te ha brindado, por eso es que las cosas no pueden terminar de esta manera…

- ¡Naruto!

Tú eres su novia, ¿por qué es a él a quien llama?

Si al final ha venido… ¿no podría arreglar las cosas de manera correcta?

Tiene que escogerte, decirle a Naruto que se acabo, que era sólo un juego. Que va a casarse contigo. Que fue una promesa, que incluso tienes la aprobación de su familia.

- Se terminó, Sakura.

No es para escuchar esas palabras por lo que estás aquí, tampoco para ser humillada.

¿Por qué oculta a Naruto tras su espalda, como si fueras un peligro para su existencia?

No debería ser así…

Las piernas te flaquean y tus rodillas impactan en el suelo con gran fuerza. Arde, y no te importa, porque hay cosas que te están doliendo más.

- Soy tu chica Sasuke… ¡Yo soy tu chica!

El hermoso cabello rosa resbala por tus hombros y se moja con el torrente de lágrimas que tus ojos verdes dejan escapar. No vas a rendirte, aún y cuando la compasión sea lo único que pueda retenerlo.

- No importa… aún si esto me lastima más…

Naruto voltea la cabeza, la culpa marcándose en su rostro, y sin poder soportarlo más suelta la mano de Sasuke y huye. Es cobarde, y aunque te gustaría menospreciarlo por ello y aprovecharte, le comprendes. Es sólo un niño, enamorado y temeroso.

Sasuke lo persigue, ni siquiera voltea. ¿Es esa su respuesta?

Cuando por fin lo alcanza su brazos envuelven el frágil cuerpo del rubio, y los ves forcejear a las distancia. Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo cosas que a Sasuke parecen dolerle. Al final Sasuke lo somete, y el ojiazul se relaja en sus brazos. Pero su llanto no para, y al mirarte sus lágrimas, aunque silenciosas, son más abundantes.

Ante tal acto no puedes ni siquiera interpretar ya tus propios sentimientos. Sólo sabes que ya no hay fuerza, que tus piernas no responden, y que por mucho que desees ir tras él, has alcanzado un límite. Eres conciente de que por fin te has cansado y cierras los ojos, sintiéndote impotente, débil y sola…

Ellos siguen en su mundo, tú en el tuyo. Ambos muy alejados entre sí.

- Sakura…

Nunca advertiste su presencia, pero Sai ahora está aquí y te ayuda a levantarte suavemente. Te apoyas en su pecho y él mira a la pareja que se encuentra a unos metros. Es un alivio que no diga nada y se limite a cogerte de la mano.

- Vámonos.

Carga tu cartera y te aleja. Sorprendentemente tu respiración es más fluida, aunque el dolor en el pecho siga siendo el mismo. Ni siquiera tu llanto ha podido todavía detenerse, y Sai te mira mientras te ofrece un paquete de pañuelos. Su rostro parece más expresivo que de costumbre.

- Él no merece ser tu chico.

¡Tiene razón, y aún así pasará tiempo para que puedas aceptarlo!

¿Qué novia, al final, podría rendirse tan fácil?

* * *

_Todo lo que necesito eres tú._

* * *

**Fin**

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
